EL EN MI CUERPO ELLA EN EL MIO
by Othilla13
Summary: LA PROFESORA MACGONAGAL NO SOPORTA LAS DISCUSIONES ENTRE DRACO MALFOY Y HERMIONE GRANGER, POR ESO ELLA Y EL PROFESOR DUBLEDORE DECIDEN DARLES UN CASTIGO QUE NUNCA OLVIDARAN. ¡ESTE NO ES MI CUERPO Y ESTE NO ES EL MIO!
1. ¡DEJEN DE PELEAR!

EL EN MI CUERPÓ, ELLA EN EL MIO:

CAPITULON 1: ¡dejen de pelear!

Estaban ellos allí, otra vez en lo mismo, es que no se cansan, todos los días es lo mismo, discusiones, insultos, peleas absurdas por cualquier estupidez, no hay día en el que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger no pelearan, no entiendo tanto odio, me produce jaqueca.

La profesora Minerva Macgonagall era una de las profesoras mas pacientes de Hogwarts, ella era capas de aguantar cualquier cosa, que un alumno no entendiera una clases de transformación y que tuviera que explicársela mas de mil veces, que un alumno hiciera explotar cada cosa que tratara de hechizar (cosa que pasaba siempre con Seamus Finnigan), y que otro alumno le pusiera orejas enormes a otro. Pero lo que si no soportaba era a ese par discutiendo. Si son Slytherin y Gryffidor las casas enemigas, los chicos de esas casa no se llevan nada bien, pero no pueden hacer como hacen los demás, ignorarse y ya, no, no, no ellos tienen que pelear todos los días del mundo.

Y allí estaba como referí en otras de sus tantas peleas.

¡ERES UN IDIOTA MALFOY! FUISTE TÚ EL QUE EMPESO!

¿QUE DIJISTE GRANGER?¿ FUISTE TU LA QUE EMPESO!

¿MIRA MALFOY FUISTE TU EL QUE COMENSO, POR NO FIJARTE POR DONDE CAMINAS. Dijo la castaña roja de ira.

¡AHORA ES MI CULPA QUE ESTE PASILLO NO SEA NADA ANGOSTO Y QUE LLEVES MAS DE 10 LIBROS EN LAS MANOS!

¡SI! ES TU CULPA POR AVERME ECHO CAER Y QUE…

¡PODRIAN DEJAR DE PELEAR! ¡YA BASTA! 10 PUNTOS MENOS PARA CADA UNO. Dijo la profesora con las manos en la cintura y una expresión en la cara que dejaba ver bien claro que estaba muy enojada.

Lo siento profesora Macgonagall. Es que este hurón siempre busca la manera de molestarme y ya no lo soporto.

Como que hurón Granger que acaso no te ves, mira tu cabello parece un nido de pájaro jajjaj…

Por lo menos mi color de pelo es natural oxigenado.

Sabelotodo.

Creído.

Mandona.

Egocéntrico.

Eres irritable te odio.

Y yo te odio mas sangre sucia.

¡YA BASTA! SE ME VA CADA UNO PARA SU SALA COMUN SI LOS BUELVO A VER PELEANDO LOS CASTIGARE Y NO SERA CUALQUIER CASTIGO, SI NO UNO QUE NUNCA PODRAN OLVIDAR.

Pero…

Nada de peros señor Malfoy vamos a su sala común. Con esto el rubio se dirigió a su sala no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio a la Gryffidor.

Y USTED TAMBIEN SEÑORITA GRANGER.

Si profesora macgonagall. La castaña obedeció y se fue.

La bruja observo como se su alumna estrella se iba, no entendía por que dos personas que se supone que son los mas inteligentes de Hogwarts paliaban así como niños pequeños.

Creo que tomare cartas en este asunto luego, debo ir a ver que asen aquellos alumnos. Dijo la bruja viendo aun par de alumnos de séptimo grado cargando a uno de primero.


	2. convivencia inesperada

**HOLA, ESTA ES LA PRIMRA HISTORIA QUE ESCRIBO ESPERO LES GUSTE, ESTA CONTINUACION**

EL EN MI CUERPO ELLA EN EL MIO.

CAPITULO 2: CONVIVENSIA INESPERADA.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry y Ron se encontraban jugando ajedrez mágico como asían todos los lunes en la tarde.

¡MALDITO HURON!

¿Qué ocurre Her? ¿Qué te hiso Malfoy? Pregunto Harry que vio llegar a su amiga toda enojada lanzándole maldiciones al rubio de Slytherin.

Si ¿que te izo el hurón botador ese? Dinos y nosotros salimos a darle su merecido. Hablo el pelirrojo que golpeaba su mano imaginando que era la cara del Slytherin.

No tranquilos chicos no vale la pena, solo que el maldito ese, izo que otra ves la profesora Macgonagall nos bajara puntos, ya van tres veces que sucede eso, y lo peor en que yo nunca empecé ninguna discusión , además a el le gusta buscar pelea, siempre me anda insultando, empujándome, tropezándome, me hace salir de mis casillas (bufido) y ahora la profesora Macgonagall debe pensar que me comporto como una niña pequeña y no como la chica madura que soy y todo es culpa de ese hurón. Dijo la castaña sentándose al lado de sus amigos.

Tranquila Hermione la profesora Macgonagall te conoce y debe saber que tu nunca empezarías una discusión con el oxigenado ese.

Si, Harry ya lo se, pero yo le seguí la corriente y no me le quede callada, de seguro que si me fuera quedado callada y lo ignoraba no fuera pasado nada, pero no, siempre le tengo que responder , eso que siempre he dicho que con los idiotas no se pelea por que uno sale perdiendo y ves yo Salí perdiendo, pero es que no lo soporto, me cae tan mal, con ese aire de que es mejor que todos, sabiendo que puedo ser mucho mejor que el. Idiota, creído, imbécil.

Bueno, lo que digas her, el es un Malfoy que puedes esperar de el, dijo el pelirrojo mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a su amiga.

Si bueno cambiemos el tema ¿ Her debes estar ansiosa de que llegue mañana cierto? Pregunto el moreno.

¿Porque debería estar ansiosa de que llegue mañana? No entiendo Harry.

Her mañana dicen quienes serán los nuevos premios anuales, y de seguro tú serás uno de ellos. Dijo Ron con la boca llena de chocolate.

Es cierto, no me acordaba que cuando llegas a tu último año en Hogwarts, por uno de los mejores alumnos tienes el privilegio de tener tu propia sala común, y Ron no hables con la boca llena, ya te lo he dicho, dijo la castaña en un tono cantarín.

Esta bien mama, dijo Ron ¿pero que? Ansiosa, nerviosa ¿Cómo te sientes?

No lo se Ron, desde 5 grado se que tengo uno de los puestos para premio anual, no se decirte como me siento, tal ves un poco preocupada.

¿Preocupada?

Si, Harry tendré que compartir la sala común con alguien de otra casa, alguien que todavía nose quien es.

Her eso es lo menos que te debería preocupar, de seguro te toca alguien bueno, por que para tener uno de los puestos debe ser una persona que se lo merezca, no creo que te toque alguien malo, ya despreocúpate.

Ok, este bien (bostezo) creo que me iré a dormir un rato.

Pero Hermione son las 6 de la tarde, protesto el pelirrojo.

Si ya lo se pero tengo ronda de prefectos en la noche y no quiero llegar con sueño.

mmmm… ok dulce sueños, dijo Harry.

Draco mi vida, ¿quieres dormir con migo hoy? Le pregunto Pansy en un tono muy sensual mientras se le sentaba en las piernas.

No Pansy déjame en paz, respondió el rubio mientras se paraba de un golpe, asiendo con esto que la morena callera al suelo, dejando a una Pansy muy rabiosa.

Draco ¿que hiciste? Acabas de tumbar a tu novia. Dijo su moreno amigo.

Ya lo se imbécil, no me lo tienes que decir, además Parkinson cuantas veces te tengo que decir que cuando yo quiera dormir contigo solo voy y me meto en tu cama, no me tienes que estar preguntando nada entendido.

Si mi vida, dijo la morena mientras caminaba por las escaleras que conducían a su habitación, con ojos llorosos.

¿Ahora si me vas a contar porque tan enojado?, porque le contesta feo a Pansy, tu no la tratas tan mal, ¿Qué paso? Pregunto Zabini.

Granger otra vez en mi camino.

¿Volvieron a pelear cierto? Y ¿les bajaron puntos cierto?

Si, es que no la soporto, se cree perfecta sabiendo que es hija de unos estúpidos muggles.

Si bueno, Draco mañana dicen quienes serán los nuevos premios anuales.

Si eso ya lo se, Blaise porque me dices cosas que ya se.

Esta bien, como tu dices que sabes, debes saber muy bien que Granger tiene unos de los puestos para premio anual verdad, y que de seguro tu tendrás el otro, acuérdate que ere de los que mas notas llevas en nuestro curso, claro aparte de Granger, asi que si te eligen para premio anual tendrás que compartir una sala común con ella.

¡MALDISION! Cierto no me acordaba de eso (bufido) bueno yo no pienso compartir nada con una sangre sucia y mucho menos si esa sangre sucia es Granger.

En tonces ¿rechazaras el puesto como premio anual?

Que, claro que no, conociendo a Granger de seguro rechaza el puesto cuando sepa quien será su compañero.

Si, bueno no creo que Granger deje su puesto así como así.

¿Porque lo dices?

Creo que Granger a esperado esto desde que entro a Hogwarts, no creo que lo deje para darte el gusto a ti.

Pues, ya lo veremos, dijo el rubio mientras se paraba del sofá donde estaba sentado y se dirigía así el cuadro de la salida.

¿A dónde vas Malfoy? Pregunto su moreno amigo.

Tengo ronda de prefecto Zabini, te recuerdo que me tocan todos los lunes.

De acuerdo, pero he y Malfoy es ronda de prefecto, no es que te vas a ir con una chica por ahí, recuerda lo que paso la ultima ves.

Si yace, Granger me encontró en plena acción, fue y me acuso con Macgonagall, y tuve una semana trabajando como un estúpido elfo.

Aja, así que a trabajar nada mas, no te vallas a follar ninguna chica e Malfoy.

Bueno, no te aseguro nada, con eso el rubio salió de su sala común dejando a un moreno muerto de la risa.

Hermione caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, mientras leia un libro que flotaba frente a ella.

Valla, valla miren a quien tenemos aquí, no es mas nadien que la sabelotodo Granger.

Vete al infierno malfoy.

Que, a tu sala común, no quiero Granger pero muchas gracias jajajajaj…

Jodete Malfoy , dijo la castaña mientras le dava la espalda al rubio y se iba.

Profesor Dumbledore,¿ cree que es una buena idea? Ponerlos a convivir juntos, ¿a ellos dos?

Bueno, Minerva no se si es una buena idea, pero que puedo a ser ellos se ganaron ese puesto, no seria justo si no se los diéramos.

Si, profesor pero se odian como van a convivir así.

Ellos son unas personas muy inteligente y sabrán que hacer, y si no, creo que deberíamos hacer lo que te comente hace días.

Eso, bueno tiene razón, yo confió en Hermione ella es una niña muy sensata, pero estos días no se que le ha pasado, pero yo confió en ella. Dijo la bruja que conversaba en vos baja con el profesor.

Bueno creo que ya es hora, dijo el profesor mientras se paraba de su asiento de la mesa del comedor donde todos estaban reunidos esperando la noticia.

Her, ¿Cómo esta?

Ya te dije Harry, preocupada, además tengo un mal presentimiento.

Tranquila todo va a estar bien.

Eso espero Harry, eso espero.

Draco, mira la cara de la sangre sucia. Dijo Zabini.

Creo que esta preocupada, dijo el rubio mientras observaba la cara de la castaña ¡ excelente! Peor cara va a tener cuando se de cuenta quien será su compañero de sala jajajaja…

BUENOS DIAS ALUMNOS, COMO YA SAVEN HOY LES INFORMAREMOS QUIENES SERAN LOS PREMIOS ANUALES, A QUIENES LES PREMIAREMOS SU BUENA CONDUCTA Y SUS BUENAS NOTAS, AQUELLOS ALUMNOS QUE SON UN EJEMPLO A SEGUIR.

Todos los alumnos aplaudieron por lo que dijo el profesor.

BUENO EL PRIMER PREMIO ANUA ES DE LA CASA DE…

Siento que me va a dar un infarto.

Tranquila Hermione nada va a pasar.

Si.

¡GRYFFINDOR!

La casa de los leones empezó aplaudir.

ESA PERSONA Ha DEMOSTRADO SER UNA PERSONA EJEMPLAR, COLABORADORA, ESTUDIOSA, RESPONSABLE Y ESA PERSONA ES…

¡HERMIONE GRANGER!

De nuevo la casa de los leones se levanto en aplausos, pero esta ves se les unieron los Hufflepuff y los Revenclaw.

Hermione no se sorprendió, ella savia que desde 5 grado, que ella seria premio anual, pero avía algo que la preocupaba y que ella no savia que era.

Hermione se paro de su asiento mientras daba las gracias a todos y luego se sentó en su puesto.

FELICITACIONES SEÑORITA GRANGER.

MUY BIEN EL SIGUIENTE PREMIO ANUAL TAMBIEN A DEMOSTRADO SER UN MUY BUEN ALUMNO. Y ES DE LA CASA DE ¡SLYTHERIN!

La casa de las serpientes empezó aplaudir, mientras que una castaña se preocupo mas de lo que estaba.

ESTE ALUMNO ES ELSEÑOR ¡DRACO MALFOY!

Se izo un silencio total en las demás casa, mientras que la de las serpiente aplaudían alegremente.

Draco se paro de su asiento y empezó a dar las gracias y antes de sentarse le dedico una mirada burlona ala Gryffindor que todavía no podía Salí de su estado de shock.

FELICIDADES A USTED TAMBIEN SEÑOR MALFOY, POR FAVOR CUANDO TERMINE EL DESALLUNO USTED Y LA SEÑORITA GRANGER BUSQUEN A SUS GEFES DE CASAS PARA QUE LES DIGAN DONDE ESTA SU NUEVA SALA COMUN.

MUY BIEN SIGAN CON SU DESALLUNO, BUEN PROBECHO.

Viejo loco como se le ocurre ponerte a convivir con esa serpiente. Dijo Ginny.

Si, no me lo puedo creer, Her ¿Cómo estas? Esta vez fue el moreno el que hablo.

Me lo preguntas Harry, estoy que me paro de aquí y voy y le lanzo una avada quedavra al viejo ese. Porque me pasa esto a mi y para completar mira la cara de burla que tiene Malfoy. Ginny, Harry y Ron voltearon a ver a la serpiente, que reia mientras ablava con sus amigos.

Si, debe estar burlándose de ti. Dijo Ron que comía una tasa de cereal.

Auushh… porque me pellizca Ginny, le dijo el pelirrojo a su hermana mientras esta lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Bueno, pero si cree que dejare el puesto de premio anual, solo porque tengo que compartir una sala con el, esta muy equivocado, no por nada espere todos estos años, no me rendiré, si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá.

Bueno como saben tendrán su propia sala común, todo lo que este ahí lo pueden utilizar, pero ojo lo tienen que compartir.

Síganme.

Los dos premios anuales siguieron a sus jefes de casa.

Esta es su sala común, dijo el profesor Snape señalando un cuadro que tenia el dibujo de las insignias de las cuatro casas.

Y la contraseña es (luna de media noche, sol de medio día). Adelante, Hermione y Draco entraron seguidos de sus profesores, ok la habitación de la derecha es la zulla señorita Granger y la de la izquierda es la zulla señor Malfoy, y sin decir mas nada el profesor de pociones salió.

Bueno antes de irme les diré que si me entero de alguna discusión entre ustedes dos, les daré el castigo que les prometí ¿esta claro?

Si profesora Magonagall, dijeron los dos al unisón.

Bueno disfruten su nuevo hogar, la bruja se despidió y salió dejando solo a los dos premios anuales y eternos rivales.

Hermione observo su nueva sala común, en la parte izquierda avía una pequeña biblioteca con una mesa y dos silla y del otro lado un enorme sofá de color beige y otro dos pequeños a los lados, con una pequeña mesa en el centro, un poco mas allá una puerta de color blanco, que ella suponía era el baño, después venían las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones, vio las paredes ya no eran rojas como las de la sala común de Gryffindor sino de un color crema y en ves de tener nada mas leones dibujados en la pared es tenían también serpientes, tejones y águilas.

Crees que compartiré esta sala contigo.

Pues yo no quiero, pero tenemos que a serlo.

Pues todavía estas a tiempo mejor sal, vete y rechaza el puesto y yo no te hare nada.

Es una amenaza, pues no me da miedo, yo no me voy, si quieres lárgate tu, yo me quedare, y con eso la castaña subió las escaleras directo a su habitación.

Hay Granger, no sabes en que lio te metiste.


	3. La misteriosa cadena

Capitulo 3:

Hermione entro a su nueva habitación y casi se desmalla al ver lo hermosa que era esta, era mucho más grande que la que compartía con Parvati y con Lavender, tenía una enorme cama con dosel blancos y sabanas de color rojo y dorado, tenía un escritorio, un enorme armario, dos mesitas de noche, que estaban ubicadas a los dos lados dela cama, pero lo que más le impresiono fue la ventana, se acercó y la abrió y vio la hermosa vista que se veía a través de esa ventana ,su ventana , su habitación, solo para ella ya no tendría que preocuparse de que sus compañeras, dejaran su ropas regadas por todos lados. Pero se acordó de algo primordial, y como loca empezó a buscar como loca y se disecciono a no encontrar lo que buscaba.

¡JODER! No hay baño privado, tendré que compartir el baño con sangra limpia Malfoy (bufido).por qué me pasa esto a mí.

Draco ya estaba acostumbrado al lujo así que no se sorprendió al ver su nueva habitación, era igual a la habitación que tenía en la sala común de Slytherin, la cama era igual a la que tenía antes, una cama grande con dosel negros, sabanas verde plata, las mesitas y armario igual a las de antes, pero lo único que, la ventana que tenía antes no era tan grande como esta y no tenia la perfecta vista que tenía esta, de resto todo era igual.

No,no,no,no donde está el baño, dijo este buscando y tocando las paredes como si fuera a salir de la nada la puerta del baño, pero fue imposible, no encontró dicha puerta.

¡MALDICION! No me digas que tengo que compartir el baño con Granger; este día no puede ir peor.

Listo, ya está todo. Dijo la castaña que acababa de acomodar sus cosas encima de su escritorio, ella puso algunos porta plumas, un tintero, algunos libros y portarretratos con foto de ella de bebe.

Bueno, ahora tengo que ir a clases, mejor me apuro para no encontrarme con el hurón botador ese. Agarro su bolso y enseguida bajo por las escaleras, se alegró se no ver al rubio ahí y sin hacer más nada salió de su sala común.

En la clase de pociones, los alumnos de Gryffindor conversaban alegremente hasta que una castaña entro y el aula quedo en silencio.

Hermione entro a su clase y suspiro este día se veía que iba a ser muy largo. Seguro todo estaban pensando como seria la convivencia entre Draco Malfoy y ella.

¡Hermione por aquí! La llamo Harry que señalaba un puesto que estaba a su lado.

Hola Harry ¿Cómo estás?

Muy bien Hermione ¿y tú? Estaba preocupado por que no avías llegado creí que el hurón ese te había hecho algo, ¿y que , como es tu sala común? Señorita premio anual?

Bien Harry, bueno es muy bonita, muy amplia, mi habitación tiene una enorme ventana que deja ver los hermosos paisajes de Hogwarts, mi cama es mucho más grande que la anterior, lo único que no tengo baño particular y lo tengo que compartir con Malfoy.

¡QUE! Como se le ocurre a Dumbledore hacerte eso.

No lo sé Harry, puedes creer que el hurón ese me amenazo .

Como se le ocurre amenazarte, ya va a ver si se atreve a tocarte un pelo se las verá conmigo.

Si, yo le dije que no me iba a ir, ese puesto me lo gane yo, y no voy a dejar que un niño de mami me lo quite solo porque le da asco compartirlo conmigo.

El profesor Snape hizo su entrada como todos los días.

Muy bien abran sus libros de pociones en la página 125.

Harry ¿y Ron?

No lo sé Her, yo lo vi que después del desayuno se fue a buscarte para hablar ¿no hablaron?

No, yo no…

En ese momento entro el pelirrojo a la clase, el chico venia cojeando, llevaba un pañuelo blanco lleno de sangren, también tenía un ojo morado y la nariz le sangraba.

¡POR MERLIN! ¿RON QUE TE PASO?

Pregunto el moreno que se paró a agarrar a su amigo.

Ron ¿quién te izo esto?

¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO SEÑOR WESLEY?¿ POR QUE A LLEGADO ASI? BALLA A LA ENFERMERIA DE INMEDIATO.

Si, pro-fesor S-nape, dijo ron que intento hablar bien pero fue un inteto fallido,

Granger, Potter acompáñelo,

Si profesor.

El trio de oro salió del aula de pociones con uno de sus integrantes adolorido y lo llevaron de inmediato a la enfermería.

Ya en la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey había hecho parar el sangrado de la nariz de Ron, y le abia dado unas pociones para que se le pasara los dolores que tenía.

¿Ahora si nos vas a contar que te paso? Pregunto la Gryffindor.

Fue Malfoy.

¡Que! ¿Por qué te izo eso la serpiente esa?

Bueno, es que Her fui a buscarte para ver como estabas y me lo encontré en el camino, le dije que si te llegaba a pasar algo, seria culpa de el y entonces discutimos y después empezamos a pelear y aquí estoy.

¡Ese Maldito hurón!

Yo también te aprecio mucho Granger. Dijo el rubio que acababa de entra a la enfermería, el chico tenía un labio roto que le sangraba y rajuños en toda la cara.

Te crees muy gracioso verdad, pues no causa risa nada lo que haces, y si tú crees que amenazándome y golpeando a mis amigos yo dejare la sala común está muy equivocada. Hablo la castaña roja de la ira.

Sabes que no me interés lo que digas Granger, solo ten cuidado, te voy a ser la vida imposible lo que queda del año. Dijo el Slytherin.

Te crees el mejor verdad. Respondió Hermione.

Te crees importante Y no lo eres solo eres ¡UNA ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA!

Uiii ya me cansaste. Dijo la chica que agarro un florero que estaba cerca y se lo lanzo al rubio.

Auuussshhhh… MALDITA IMPURA YA VERAS .DIJO EL RUBIO QUE SE AGARRAVA LA CABESA QUE ESTA LE SANGRAVA.

¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? DIJO LAPROFESORA MACGONAGALL QUE ACAVAVA DE ENTRAR.

Profesora Macgonagall Granger me golpeó con un florero por la cabeza.

No es cierto, bueno si es cierto, pero dile porque, profesora este idiota golpeó a Ron.

Pero que te diga porque, yo iba caminando muy tranquilo y este empezó a buscarme problema.

Si claro pobrecito el niño inocente.

¡BUENO YA BASTA USTEDES DOS A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR! Dijo la unimaga señalando a Draco y a Hermione.

Pero…

PERO NADA, Y USTED SEÑOR POTTER CUIDE AL SEÑOR WESLEY.

La bruja salió de la enfermería dejando a dos chicos asombrados por lo que había pasado hace minutos.

Estoy muy diseccionado de ustedes, se supone que son los premios anuales, los que deberían llevar el orden, hablaba el director.

Como ya la profesora Minerva les avía dicho, tendrán un merecido castigo por no haber obedecido.

Pueden retirarse la profesora Macgonagall después les informara cuál será su castigo.

La Gryffindor y el Slytherin salieron de la dirección si decir ni una palabra, estaban muy ocupados que castigo les pondría su viejo director.

Minerva creo que se merecen el castigo que ten mencione hace días .

Usted cree.

Si creo que es la única forma de que dejen de pelear, y empiecen a llevarse bien.

Hermione camina por los pasillos de Hogwarts ,ella se dirigía a la biblioteca, quería estar un rato sola después de lo que había pasado con sus profesores.

Se sentía mal, el profesor le había dicho que estaba diseccionado de ella, tanto esfuerzo tanto esmero para nada para que viniera alguien y lo arruinara todo, te odio Draco Mlfoy.

En el camino oscuro hacia la biblioteca la castaña deslumbro un objeto brillante a unos metros de ella. La Hermione la mato la curiosidad y se dirigió hacia el objeto que brillaba en la mita del pasillo.

Se agacho y lo agarro, era una hermosa cadena de plata en forma de sol, aquel objeto le pareció la cosa más bella del mundo, así que lo metió en su bolso y se fue a la biblioteca. Lo que no savia la leona era el misterio que escondía esa cadena, pero como dice el dicho la curiosidad mato al gato.

Draco estaba sentado en la ventana de su habitación tenia un filete en la cabeza a ver si con eso dejaba de sangrarle la cabeza. A lo lejos del paisaje que mostraba su ventana, vio un brillo que llamo la atención.

El rubio agarro su escoba y se dirigió a ese brillo misterioso. Allegar al lugar donde provenía el brillo vio una cadena en forma de luna, el chico sonrió de lado lo agarro la cadena y se lo metió en el bolsillo agarro su escoba y se fue de nuevo a su habitación.

Esa noche al dormir Hermione y Draco tuvieron una pesadilla pero lo que no sabían era que la pesadilla continuaría al despertar.

Hola soy yo de nuevo aquí está mi tercer capítulo espero que les allá gustado.

Bueno aquí abajo escenas del siguiente capítulo.

¿Qué HASES EN MI CUERPO?

¿YO NO TENGO TETAS, Y MUCHO MENOS UNAS TAN FEAS?

HERMIONE ESTA RARA HOY ¿VERAD HARRY?

GRANGER CREO QUE ME VOY A DAR UN BAÑO.

NI SE TE OCURRA MALFOY.

ESTE ES SU CASTIGOPOR NO OVEDESER.

BUENO HASTA EL PROSIMO CAPITULO CHAO ;)

OTHILA13.


	4. ¿Que haces en mi cuerpo?

Hola quería pedir disculpa por la mala ortografía del capítulo anterior, aquí está el nuevo capitulo disfrútenlo.

Capitulo 4: ¿Qué HASES EN MI CUERPO?

DRACO:

Estaba despierto, ya tenía rato despierto, solo que no quería levantarse, quería quedarse en la cama, no quería ir a clases, tenía mucha flojera, pero como savia que tenía que hacerlo fue abriendo los ojos; se levanto y se Sentó en su cama (o lo que él pensaba que era su cama) y se estiro.

(Bostezo) cuando el Slytherin termino de estirarse se dio cuenta de que esa no era su habitación, y se paró de inmediato de la cama.

¿Qué hago en esta habitación? Esta no es mi cama, ni mis cosas y…

El rubio sintió un pequeño peso en su pecho y se llevo las manos ahí, el chico se sorprendió al sentir unos enormes senos redondos.

¿Qué es esto? Yo…yo tengo tengo tetas, Draco empezó a tocarse todo el cuerpo y descubrió que en vez de tener su corta cabellera rubia, tenía un abundante cabello castaño, tenía unos glúteos mas grades, una cintura mas delgada y estaba más pequeño de lo que era.

¿Pero qué es esto? Soy una chica, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tengo cuerpo de mujer; yaba, yaba, yaba esto tiene que ser un sueño, estoy en el cuerpo de una mujer, el chico miro a su alrededor y se fijo en los detalles de la habitación, que eran rojo y dorado. ¡Un momento! Estoy en el cuarto de una Gryffindor que es castaña, eso quiere decir que soy… no,no,no,no,no esto no puede ser, necesito un espejo.

Draco se fue acercando lentamente hacia el espejo, con los ojos cerrados.

Ya estando frente a él, fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco hasta que pudo ver una imagen, no vio su reflejo en ese espejo sino el reflejo de una castaña, pequeña, de ojos miel, perfilada y de piel dorada.

Aaaaaaa…. ¡que! No puede ser soy, soy, soy Granger, yaba, yaba esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, el chico empezó a moverse y a verse en el espejo.

(Suspiro) si yo estoy en el cuerpo de Granger, eso quiere decir que ella está en el mío.

El rubio en el cuerpo de la castaña salió corriendo a su habitación a comprobar su teoría.

Abrió la puerta de un jalón y lo vio, vio su cuerpo en la cama durmiendo de lo más profundo.

Guao hasta durmiendo soy un galán, ya Draco no viniste a eso, tienes que despertar a Granger que está en tu cuerpo.

El chico se acerco a la cama y empezó a mover a la castaña en su cuerpo.

Granger despierta, despierta Granger.

mmmm… déjame hurón, tengo sueño dijo la castaña media dormida, ¿que haces en mi habitación? (bostezo)

Granger no te has dado cuenta que esta no es tu habitación, bueno si es mientras sigas en mi cuerpo.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que en tu cuerpo? Dijo Hermione levantándose de golpe.

Aaaaa ¿Quién eres? ¿Y porque te parece a mí?

Granger no me parezco a ti, soy yo Draco Malfoy en tu cuerpo.

¿Malfoy? ¿Eres tú?

Si soy yo aunque yo no tenga tetas y mucho menos unas tetas tan feas.

Yo no tengo tetas feas, y ¿Qué se supone que haces en mi cuerpo?

No lo sé Granger solo que quise saber que se sentiría estar en tu cuerpo.

TU CREES QUE YO SE QUE HAGO EN TU MALDITO CUERPO. Dijo el chico arrastrando cada una de las palabras.

Pero entonces… yaba, espera un momento, si tu estas en mi cuerpo eso quiere decir que yo estoy en el tuyo, dijo la chica tocándose la cara.

Hay Granger que lenta, y dices ser la bruja más inteligente en todo Hogwarts.

No entiendo, cambiamos de cuerpo ¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso?

Hermione miro a Draco en su cuerpo y Draco miro a Hermione en el suyo.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… gritaron los dos al unisón.

Tu maldita sangre sucia ¿hicite algo para que sucediera esto verdad?

¡Que! Yo no hice nada maldito hurón.

Entonces yo no le encuentro razón a esto.

Algo debió haber pasado ayer, algo que nos relaciona a los dos. Dijo la castaña caminando de allá para acá con una mano en la barbilla.

No creo que algo me relacione contigo, a menos que sea una pelea.

Hermione trataba de recordar con detalles el día anterior a ver si encontraba la causa de ese cambio, la chica agarro la cadena que estaba guindando del cuello del rubio y empezó a jugar con ella.

La chica en el cuerpo del chico se dio cuenta del diseño de la cadena.

¿Podrá ser eso? Se preguntaba en susurro.

¿Podrá ser qué?

Esta cadena, ¿de dónde la sacaste?

Yo no te tengo que decir de donde saque mi cadena Granger. Hermione rodo los ojos por lo que dijo el chico.

Revisa mi cuello.

¿Qué?

Que revises mi cuello.

El rubio metió la mano por el cuello de la camisa y saco una hermosa cadena con un hermoso sol.

Esta, esta cadena es igual ala mía, solo que la mía tiene una luna y la tuya tiene un sol, ¿de dónde la sacaste?

Yo pregunte primero.

Pero yo no quiero responder, dijo el Slytherin en el cuerpo de la Gryffindor.

Te has dado cuenta que eres demasiado estresante.

Si, si ya lo sé, me lo han dicho mucho, pero Granger dime de una vez donde sacaste el bendito collar.

(bufido) está bien, bueno, ayer después de haber salido de la oficina de Dumbledore, quise estar un momento a solas en la biblioteca y en camino a ella, me lo encontré tirado en el medio del pasillo y como no vi a nadie ahí me lo guarde.

mmmm… entiendo ¿entonces desde ahí lo tienes contigo?

Si ahora te toca a ti decirme de donde sacaste tu cadena.

Bueno, solo confórmate con saber que yo también me la encontré ayer y la agarre para mí.

Ok, estas diciendo que te encontraste un collar ayer, el mismo día que yo me encontré el mío, esos collares tienen el mismo diseño solo que el mío tiene un sol y el tuyo una luna, ¿crees que estas cadenas tienen que ver con todo esto?

Si, es demasiada casualidad, no creo que hallá sido por accidente.

Si pero no creo que unos simples collares hallan echo esto solos, bueno no del todo, creo que hay solo una respuesta a eso.

Dumbledore. Dijeron los dos al unisón.

Si eso tiene que ser, Dumbledore, el debe haber metido las manos en esto.

Ese viejo loco, espera que mi padre se entere de esto.

¡NO! Nadie se debe enterar de esto, bueno no antes de que hablemos con Dumbledore.

Entones ¿Qué sugieres sabelotodo?

Que vallamos a la oficina de Dumbledore en este instante, dijo la chica que se dirigía a la puerta.

He y Granger estamos en pijama.

Bueno, cambiémonos y vamos.

Está bien creo que me voy a dar un baño, dijo Draco mirándose el cuerpo.

No, ni se te ocurra Malfoy,

Pero que, Granger prefieres salir toda sucia y despeinada, bueno siempre andas despeinada, pero mientras yo esté en tu cuerpo no estarás sucia, bueno sangre sucia ya eres pero tú me entiendes.

Malfoy ni muerta dejo que me veas desnuda.

Ni placer que me diera, solo lo ago para estar limpio.

(Bufido) bueno está bien de todos modo yo tendré que hacer lo mismo, pero hay de ti Draco Malfoy si llegas a decirle esto a alguien.

Granger no diré nada, además considérate una chica afortunada.

Si claro que afortunada soy, estar en el cuerpo de mi peor enemigo.

Bueno ya me voy, creo que tomare una larga ducha. Dijo el chico saliendo de la habitación, nos vemos Granger jajajaj…

¡ERES UN IDIOTA MALFOY! Le grito Hermione.


	5. información

Hola, quiero decirles cual es la razón de mi mala ortografía, es que soy disléxica, y se me hace muy difícil escribir así, escribo porque me gusta, y créanme no saben cuánto tiempo duro escribiendo un capitulo. Pero gracias por sus comentarios, y les prometo que buscare ayuda, necesito encontrar a un beta-Reader, si conocen a uno por favor avíseme de verdad que lo necesito.

Othila13.


	6. capitulo 5: La historia de Sais y Azura

**HOLA, DISCULPENME POR QUE ME E TARDADO, PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, DIFRUTENLO.**

CAPITULO 5: La historia de Sais y Azura.

El chico dentro del cuerpo de la chica entro en la habitación de la Gryffindor, se miro en el espejo y sonrió.

Vamos a ver qué escondes debajo de esta enorme pijama Granger. Dijo el chico. Mirándose la pijama que traía puesta, usaba un suerte rosa con un enorme oso en medio y unos pantalones de igual color.

El rubio salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y se metió en el baño.

Estando dentro del baño, observo una gran tina, al fondo estaban los escusados, del lado izquierdo las regaderas y del lado derecho un enorme espejo.

Draco empezó a desnudarse y quiso empezar por los pantalones, así que se los quito y quedo con la ropa interior de la chica, que eran de color blanco. El rubio volvió a sonreír y se fue quitando el odioso suerte, con movimientos lentos.

Al quitárselo el chico se sorprendió al ver unos enormes senos redondos. Draco se quedo mudo al ver aquella imagen en el espejo. El nunca hubiera pensado que la sangre sucia tuviera semejante cuerpo. Quien pensaría que la come libros pudiera tener, según él, el mejor cuerpo de Hogwarts, ¿que como lo savia? Pues él había visto a muchas chicas desnudas, pero ninguna se podía compara con aquel cuerpo, que gracias al destino (o Dumbledore) se encontraba encerrado en el.

Volvió a sonreír, quería saber cómo se pondría Granger cuando se enterara de que la estaba observando mucho más de lo que ella pensara. Pero no la estaba viendo del todo desnuda, pues todavía tenía puesto la ropa interior en su zona más baja.

Vaya, vaya tremendo cuerpo que se gasta esta impura, dijo el chico mirándose todo el cuerpo, el chico estuvo un rato observando ese reflejo, observo un pequeño lunar en el lado derecho de su ombligo; se movía, daba vueltas, hasta empezó hacer cara, para ver como se les veía a la castaña. El chico pasaba un dedo por todo el cuerpo de la chica, se sentía raro nunca había estado en una situación así, con ese dedo rosaba la cara de la chica, sus labios, el cuello, sus senos, su ombligo y cuando ya casi estaba cerca de su bajo vientre, reacciono.

¿Pero en que pensabas Draco? Es Granger, la come libros, la sabelotodo, la sangre sucia, que tenga un cuerpo de diosa no la hace interesante, no cambia nada, deja de estar pensando gilipolladas y piensa en lo que deberías pensar en cómo salir de este maldito cuerpo.

El chico en el cuerpo de la chica se metió en la regadera y ni siquiera le importo que no se hubiera quitado las pantaletas, lo menos que quería era seguir observando el cuerpo de Granger.

El agua caía por su enorme cabellera castaña, mientras que el chico se enjabonaba el cuerpo de la chica, Draco pasaba de nuevo sus manos por el cuerpo de la Gryffindor, le encantaba la sensación que le daba el rosar sus manos con esos senos erectos por el agua.

Cuando cerró el grifo dispuesto a secarse y salir, escucho que tocaron la puerta.

¿Malfoy que haces? Ya tienes mucho tiempo hay dentro, sal de una vez.

El chico sonrió y salió de la regadera sin ni siquiera secarse, se vio por última vez en el espejo, waooo… que sexi se veía mojada, negó con la cabeza y fue abrir la puerta.

Malfoy que hacías hay den…. La chica se sorprendió al ver como el rubio se atrevía a salir sin taparse.

¿Malfoy, que te ocurre? Como te atreves a salir así.

Por Merlín Granger es tu cuerpo, que lo veas desde el mío no quiere decir nada.

Ya lo sé idiota pero, por lo menos tápalo, dijo ella poniéndole una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

Hay por favor, para que taparlo si ya lo vi.

Idiota, ya vas a dejar de mirar mi cuerpo.

Tranquilízate que no hay nada interesante que ver.

Imbécil. Encima de mi cama te deje mi uniforme, póntelo, trataremos de actuar como el otro, desde horita hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad tu serás Hermione Granger y yo Draco Malfoy, y hay de ti si llegas hacer algo malo estando en mi cuerpo, porque te recuerdo que yo también estoy en el tuyo.

Si, si Granger, pero que desconfiada eres.

La chica rodo los ojos por la repuesta de Slytherin.

Ahora sal para que yo me pueda bañar.

Bueno, Granger te dejo para que puedas admirar mi belleza.

Creído. Dijo la chica en el cuerpo del chico, mientras le serraba la puerta en la cara.

Hermione entro en el baño, pues aunque el rubio lo decía por fastidiar tenía razón, tenían que estar aseados, así que tendrían que verse desnudos. Todavía e sentía rara, verse en otro cuerpo, pero no en cualquier cuerpo si no el de su némesis.

Se miro en el espejo, veía todos los detalles del rostro del Slytherin, su piel, su nariz, su boca, el pequeño lunar que tenía un poco más atrás de la barbilla del lado izquierdo de su cara, pero sobre todo sus ojos, siempre le habían parecido hermosos los ojos de Malfoy, solo que su personalidad lo cambiaba todo.

Se quito la ropa que tenia, un pijama de seda negra, y quedo en bóxers, Hermione observo aquel torso bien definido, ese cuerpo tan bien formado, siempre supo que el Slytherin tenía un cuerpo de reyes, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan hermoso.

Que idiota es, y lo peor es que otra vez tuvo razón, si tiene un cuerpo hermoso.

Que dices Hermione, recuerda de quien estás hablando del imbécil que te insulta todos los días del mundo, el que te trata como una basura.

Se metió en la regadera dispuesta a olvidar lo que acababa de decir hace unos segundos.

Granger muévete que tenemos que ir hablar con Dumbledore ahora mismo para que resuelva de una maldita ves, la idea de cambiarnos de cuerpo. Dijo el rubio detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

Ya voy Malfoy es que… abrió la puerta. Es que es complicado peinar tu cabello.

¡Que! Me lo dices a mí que luche con tu maraña de pelos.

Pero si estas todo espelucado, no te peinaste nada.

Pero bueno Granger tu siempre estas así , además ¿Qué le hiciste a mi cabello?

Pues lo peine con gomina, como tú lo haces.

Yo deje de usar gomina a los doce años.

Entonces ¿cómo se supone que debo llevar tu cabello?

Pues así. El chico espeluco su cabello haciendo que cayeran por toda su frente dándole un toque muy sexi.

Ok, pero déjame acomodarte mi cabello, te hare una trenza.

Si bueno vamos a ver si puedes, yo ni pude pasar el cepillo.

Que exagerado. Ven, la castaña empezó a tejer la trenza en su cabello.

Auussshh… me jalas el cabello Granger.

Listo, vamos para la oficina de Dumbledore, recuerda tienes que actuar como si fueras yo, al igual que yo actuare como tú.

Granger sabes que no tengo porque obedecerte, lo hago por que ya no quiero estar más en tu estúpido cuerpo.

Tú qué crees, que yo estoy de lo más contenta, porque estoy dentro del cuerpo del príncipe de las serpientes.

Bueno ya Granger, nos vamos o nos vamos a quedar aquí peleando.

Hermione rodo los ojos y se dirigió asea la salida de su sala común y detrás la seguía el Slytherin en su cuerpo.

Caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts, mientras pensaban que rayos le pasaba a Dumbledore, para poder cometer semejante locura.

Trajiste mi collar, pregunto Draco.

¿Qué?

El collar, lo trajiste, volvió a preguntar.

Claro y ¿tu?

Pues claro, que, piensas que soy la comadreja de tu amigo.

Cállate Malfoy no me hagas…

Hermione, ¿Qué te esta haciendo el hurón este? Pregunto Harry que venía caminando con su pelirrojo amigo.

Nada Harry solo que…

No estoy hablando contigo Malfoy, es con Hermione. Le dijo a la chica en el cuerpo del Slytherin.

Eee… Pott… Harry, Malfoy no me esta haciendo nada. Dijo el rubio

¿Enserio? Pero estaban discutiendo. Dijo Ron.

Bueno si siempre discutimos, que querías coma… Ron.

No nada solo que no te vimos en el desayuno, pensamos que…

Que yo le había hecho algo cierto comadreja.

Dijo la castaña imitando al rubio, mientras este reía internamente por haber escuchado que la chica le dijera eso a su amigo.

Cállate Malfoy y mejor vete que no estamos hablando contigo. Hablo el moreno.

Pues yo no me voy porque Dumbledore nos citó a Granger y a mí en su oficina.

¿Eso es cierto her?

Si, si Ron ya vete, digo chao nos vemos después.

La castaña y el rubio siguieron su camino dejando a un Harry y un Ron confundidos.

¿Hermione está muy rara hoy verdad? Dijo el pelirrojo.

Si está muy rara. Respondió el moreno.

En la oficina de Dumbledore.

Profesor ¿usted cree que esto vaya a funcionar?

Más que seguro Minerva, más que seguro, esos dos tienen que aprender a llevarse bien, si tienen que compartir la sala de premios anuales todo el año, y no creo que usted valla a soportar todas esas peleas ¿verdad profesora?

Si, profesor, pero si el ministerio se entera no quiero saber que… se escucho que tocaban la puerta.

Disculpe profesor ¿será que podemos pasar? Se escucho la vos de Draco Malfoy, quien en realidad era Hermione.

Si adelante, pase señor Malfoy.

Los premios anuales entraron a la oficina del profesor, que estaba sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio y al frente de él se encontraba la profesora Macgonagall.

Buenos días profesor Dumbledore, buenos días profesora Macgonagall. Saludo la chica en el cuerpo del chico.

Profesor, profesora. También saludo Draco.

Buenos días a ustedes también ¿Qué les trae por aquí a mis dos premios anuales?

Bueno profesor lo que pasa es que… es que… Draco y yo…

Lo que quiere decir Granger, si porque ella es Granger, y no me mire así profesora Macgonagall porque estoy seguro de que usted sabe de lo que está pasando. Le dijo el muchacho en el cuerpo de Hermione, a la profesora que lo miraba asombrada, asombrada y no por enterarse de eso, pues ella ya savia lo que sucedería, si no que ella le asombraba que un hechizo tan viejo funcionara.

¿Señor Malfoy?

Si profesora soy yo en el cuerpo de esta, dijo el chico señalando a Hermione . y Granger esta en el mío.

Bueno, ya veo que mi castigo se ha cumplido, dijo la bruja.

Usted hizo esto? Pregunto la chica.

En realidad lo hice yo. Respondió el profesor.

¿Usted? ¿Por qué? Hablo Draco.

No te das cuenta Malfoy, lo hicieron al propósito, este es nuestro castigo el de que hablaban ayer. Dijo la chica.

Exacto, este es su castigo por no obedecer.

Pero como ¿Cómo lo hicieron? Pregunto el rubio.

Profesor ¿estos collares tiene que ver con esto cierto? Dijo la castaña mostrando la cadena que tenía un sol ósea la de Draco.

Correcto señorita Granger, de hecho son los únicos objetos que existen con el poder de hacer que las personas cambien de cuerpo. Yo mismo me asegure de que ustedes dos los encontraran.

Como podrán ver sus collares tienen unas iniciales detrás.

Los chicos agarraron los collares y los voltearon.

La de Granger tiene una A. dijo el rubio.

Y la de Malfoy tiene una S.

Pero esas letras ¿Qué significan?

Vengan y siéntense les contare una historia que les interesa mucho.

Los chicos obedecieron y se sentaron.

Bueno, hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que Hogwarts se creara y que la mayoría del mundo de la magia estaba habitado por magos que no querían mezclarse con muggles. Vivía una familia de la alta sociedad, una familia de sangre muy pura, en esa familia nunca había entrado una gota de sangre sucia, y al ser unas de las familias más grandes de Inglaterra tenían mucho poder. Esa familia era, la familia Balzac.

Una de las hijas del señor Francisco Balzac, la menor, estaba comprometida en matrimonio con el hijo de un duque, Sebastiano White.

Azura Balzac, una joven chica de piel muy blanca, cabellos rubios y ojos color avellana; ella no quería casarse con Sebastiano, pues estaba enamorada de un sirviente, un sangre sucia que le serbia a su familia desde que su padre lo había comprado en Francia. Ella y William, su sirviente, se amaban a escondidas, todas las noches aquellos amantes se veían en la habitación de Azura para jurarse amor eterno. Un día la hermana mayor de Azura, Alexa la encontró besando a William y fue y le dijo a su padre, Alexa se arrepintió después, de lo que le había hecho y le dio a su padre el nombre de otro esclavo, al esclavo que había mencionado Alexa lo llevaron a la orca, donde murió, Alexa hiso que su hermana le jurara que nunca más se acercaría a William, ya que le pasaría lo que le paso al esclavo muerto. El padre de Azura la encerró en su habitación hasta el día de su boda, a la habitación de Azura solo podía pasar una persona, la esclava Sais, una chica castaña de ojos muy azules, también una sangre sucia.

Después de pasar todos los días en la habitación de Azura, Sais y ella se hicieron muy buenas amigas, se contaban todo, Azura le mandaba mensajes a William con su amiga esclava y él se los respondía por medio de ella. Un día Sais le confesó a Azura que estaba enamorada de sebastiano White y que su amor era correspondido. Esa noche las chicas se dieron cuenta de que amaban a los hombres que les correspondían a la otra, pues Azura y sebastiano eran sangres limpias de una alta clase social , podrían casarse, debían casarse porque sus padres habían arreglado el matrimonio, y Sais y William eran sangres sucias, unos esclavos, a nadie le importaría si ellos tuvieran algo. Esa noche mientras conversaban de sus amores imposibles, a Azura se le ocurrió una idea, le propuso a Sais, crear un objeto que las hiciera cambiar de cuerpos con la otra. Así pasaron un tiempo, creando un bendito objeto para poder cambiar con la otra y así poder vivir feliz con el amor de sus vidas, ellas crearon unos collares uno con un dije de sol con la inicial A y el otro con un dije de una luna con la inicia S, los collares consistían que si se los ponían en media noche cambiarían de cuerpo con la persona que le perteneciera el otro collar.

Pues a si paso, Sais cambio de cuerpo con Azura, pero al decirles a Sebastiano y a William lo sucedido, ellos no les creyeron nada, las tomaron por locas. Entonces Azura y Sais decidieron revertir el hechizo, por que era mejor estar en sus verdaderos cuerpos sin amar que estar en el de la otra también sin amar.

Cuando revertieron el efecto de hechizo cada una volvió a su verdadero cuerpo.

¿y qué paso con Sebastiano y con William? Pregunto Hermione.

Bueno a Sebastiano su padre lo comprometió con otra chica ya que Azura "se había vuelto loca", y William pues… embarazo a una campesina y se tuvo que casar con ella. Azura al enterarse de que su amor se había casado, se suicido. Sais se quedo con los dos collares, protegiéndolos para que nunca nadie pasara por lo que pasaron ellas dos.

¿entonces por qué nos hizo esto? ¿Por qué hizo que Granger y yo cambiáramos de cuerpo.

Para que dejaran de pelear, y aprendieran a llevarse mejor, ya que van a vivir un año juntos.

¿y como se supone que vamos a regresar a nuestro cuerpos? Pregunto el Slytherin.

Bueno, para poder volver a sus cuerpos tiene que intercambiar de collar.

Eso es fácil. Dijo Draco.

Si pero una noche de eclipse.

¡QUE! Dijeron los dos al unisón.

Pero el próximo eclipse es en ocho mese.

Bueno tiene aprender a convivir en el cuerpo del otro.

Pero profesor. Dijo el rubio.

Pero nada señor Malfoy, esta vez fue la profesora Macgonagall. Este es su castigo, yo se los advertí, no me hicieron caso y aquí están pagando las consecuencias, creo que tiene clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, por favor retírense.

Si profesora. Dijeron los premios anuales enojados por lo sucedido, mientras salían de la oficina de su director.

¡A! y recuerden, no le pueden decir a nadie, no querrán que los tomen por locos. Les dijo el profesor antes de que salieran por completo de su oficina, mientras estos murmuraban maldiciones para el viejo profesor.

Cuando Hermione y Draco entraron en el aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras, se hizo un gran silencio, pues nadie entendía, que hacían los dos eternos rivales llegando juntos y tarde a la clase.

Bueno, se puede saber señor Malfoy y señorita Granger ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar? Pregunto la nueva profesora de D.C.L.O. Margarita Squirmors.

Claro profesora, dijo la chica. Lo que pasa es que el profesor Dumbledore nos cito a Mal… a Granger y a mí en su oficina, para arreglar una cosita de premios anuales.

Desacuerdo señor Malfoy, pueden tomar asiento.

Hermione y Draco se miraron sin saber qué hacer, y decidieron sentarse a los lados de de los amigos del otro.

Hermione ¿Qué quería hablar Dumbledore contigo y el hurón? Le pregunto Harry a Draco en el cuerpo de Hermione.

¿Qué? Mira Potter eso a ti no te… digo, nada Harry solo quería decirnos cosas sobre de premios anuales, no es nada. Dijo el chico recordando que no era el sino Granger.

En el otro lado del aula de clases.

Oye Draco ¿hoy tendremos entrenamiento cierto? Pregunto Zabini.

¿Qué? ¿Entrenamiento de Zabini? Pregunto la chica.

Pues de quiddich.

Aaa… cierto, bueno no creo que vaya a ver entrenamiento hoy.

¿Se puede saber por qué? Tu nunca suspendes los entrenamientos.

Porque… porque… Hermione no savia que inventar, ella no quería ir a un entrenamiento de algo que ella repente se acordó de que estaba en el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy.

Porque simplemente no me da la gana. Sentencio la castaña.

Waooo… si vivir con la sangre sucia te va a poner así todos los días mejor te dejare de trata este año. Jajajajjaja estoy bromeando lo sabes jajajaj…. Dijo el moreno entre risas.

La chica sonrió. Este año va hacer el año más raro de toda mi vida, pensó ella.

Hola Draquito ¿como estas hoy? Dijo Pansy mientras le daba un beso en el cachete a la castaña.

Hermione miro a Draco desesperada y este cacto la mirada de la chica, moviendo los labios sin que se escuchara lo que decía, le dijo que tratara a Pansy como el siempre la trataba.

Eeee… ¡Parquinson! Cuanta veces te he dicho que cuando quiera un beso solo voy y te lo doy y ya, tú no me lo tienes que dar si no te mando, dijo Hermione.

Buenooo…Lo siento mi vida, dijo la morena mientras miraba el piso.

Draco rio desde su asiento, pues le dio mucha risa verse a sí mismo despreciando a Pansy.

Ese hurón es un imbécil ¿verdad Her? Le dijo Ron.

Bueno, si es un idiota. Respondió Draco.

Si, pobre de Parquinson, tenerse que aguantar semejante idiota.

Pero ella también es una idiota, es que no se da cuenta de que el nada mas la busca cuando le conviene.

Sea como sea, es una chica y a las mujeres se les deben tratar bien sean feas o sean bonitas. Dijo Ron mientras Draco rodaba los ojos. Y si la busca nada mas cuando le conviene por que la tendrá como novia, no lo entiendo, se cree con el derecho de jugar con las chicas solo porque dice que "las tiene vuelta locas a todas" pues no es así.

El rubio ya se estaba enfureciendo, pero el savia que no tenía que hacer nada en contra del maldito pelirrojo que estaba al lado de él, bueno mientras estaba en el cuerpo de la sangre sucia después se las cobraría todas.

Además… seguía hablando el pelirrojo. Parquinson no se ve que fuera una de esas locas obsesivas.

Al el rubio se le ocurrió una idea, para pasar el tiempo mientras estaba con el pelirrojo, tenía un método de fastidiarlo sin que sospechara nada.

Hey Ron ¿te gusta Parquinson?

¿Qué? El chico se puso rojo como tomate. Hermione claro que no, a mi no me gusta Parquinson, no recuerdas quien es, es una Slytherin, una serpiente.

Si pero es una chica y como dijiste no es fea, es mas es una de las más bonitas de Hogwarts.

Si, si es muy bonita, tiene una hermosa sonrisa y unos ojos espectaculares, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste.

Siiii… claro coma… Ron, te gusta la Slytherin no lo niegues.

No niego nada, y ya dejemos el tema ¿Si? Dijo el chico boltiandose para hablar con Harry.

Esto es fácil, el pecoso ese se molesta por todo, creo que este año va hacer muy interesante. Pensaba el Slytherin.


End file.
